Secrets
by maverick9871
Summary: beta Naruto is dead after going after Sasuke or is he. Find out the truth.


I do not own Naruto

Beta by

Naruto Master of the Jutsus

Sasuke Uchiha lay in the hospital bed after the fight at the valley of the end. The people of Konoha were cheering now. The demon child was dead. Tsunade walked in and looked on with hatred at the Uchiha who was lying in the bed. She had refused to work on him when Kakashi had brought him back with the body of her beloved little brother. She turned and started to leave the room when a red and yellow barrier went around the doors and window.

Tsunade quickly got into a defensive formation and looked for a threat. She looked at Sasuke body and saw he was still out. She walked around the room and looked everywhere but finally looked under the bed. When she rose up she did not see Sasuke Uchiha there any more. Instead she saw the one she called little brother. He smiled and said "I am sorry I tricked you."

Tsunade slowly backed away and sat in a chair like she seen a ghost. She finally said "what's going on."

Naruto said "I have a long story that only the third knew. I wanted to trust you like him but I have been betrayed before so I had to make sure. I hope you won't be mad at me so will you give me a chance to plead my case."

Tsunade nodded and Naruto said "It all started when I was about 4 years old. I was placed in an apartment with a caretaker watching over me several times a week. The third thought the woman who was willing to do it was a good woman. I admit she was a good woman. A good spy that is. Iwa discovered the truth about my father. Now I know you are trying to figure that one out so I will tell you it was the Yondaime Minato Namikaze. My mother was a unique woman if you want a simple answer. I will get to that later. Anyways after about 2 week and she got the blood result that proved who my father was she tried to assassinate me. She came pretty close to.

She put 10 different poisons in my food to make me weak. She had first tried just 1 and since Kyuubi automatically filtered it out she went with more. Once I was weak she chained me to a bed and put chains wrapped in acid on my arms legs and chest. It was torture. I did not die from bloodloss though so I was then gutted and left for dead. You don't know what its like to see someone pull your own intestines out with you awake. I passed out and that is when I first met Kyuubi.

Tsunade seemed shocked at that and Naruto said "Just hold on till then end and you will understand. Anyways, when I met Kyuubi I was scared to death. That was until she took her human form.

I will tell you this. Konoha got screwed over by several off its own. I can't prove most of it but I will tell you the truth since you will have to deal with these people. Orochimaru, Danzo, Uchiha Fugaku, and the leader of a group called Akatsuki formed a plan to take over and rule the leaf and several other countries. I don't know who they have working in other villages but those are the ones I know. They have a belief that the strong should thrive while the weak should be servants or killed. They had over the last 25 years found and tricked each of the tailed demons to either attack a village that their leader got a hint from a seal master or an actual ancient scroll containing instructions on how to seal them so they could be made into weapons.

Tsunade said "That's a very interesting story you have so far. What proof do you have." not really believing it."

Naruto said "Would you believe the word of the Shinigami."

Tsunade paled and nodded and Naruto said "Let me finish my tail and you shall see my proof. Anyways when Kyuubi showed me her human form she told how she was tricked into attacking us because of Orochimaru curse seal. He gave it to her while she was in human form and then forced her through the mind control to attack us. I know I did not really want to believe her at the time either but then I got my proof."

Just then a figure in a ghostly shroud appeared and said "I am the Shinigami. My summoner has asked me to come as proof of his claims to you. Believe what he says since I was the one who forced him not to tell you the truth yet, until I could see your true loyalty. I will leave now Namikaze. They are on the move." and then disappeared.

Tsunade was scared and Naruto said "Are you ready for me to return to my story."

Tsunade gulped and nodded. Naruto smiled a true smile and said "The Shinigami came on request of both my father and Kyuubi to allow revenge against these people. The Shinigami was more than willing to agree because he did not like mortals playing with his existence. The reason these men found out about how to seal the demons in the first place was because they found a scroll to the ancient clan that had the Shinigami as their guardian summon. They died out a long time ago.

The Shinigami made me a deal and in return for the deaths of those involved in these plots he would give me certain gifts that I can use sparingly. I won't tell you all of them yet but as part of this deal Kyuubi would activate all my bloodlines."

Tsunade said "All of you bloodlines. What do you mean?"

Naruto said "I told you my mother was unique. What made her so special was she was the product of over 200 years of selective breeding. It started out with 20 families with bloodlines that created 10 children that had the bloodlines. Those ten had 5 children together. That carried the bloodlines. I know what your thinking that should not be possible but they found a way to alter the cells to make it possible. Those 5 created 4 children. I don't know which ones got used twice but one did. Those 4 had 2 children and those 2 had one child that carried all the bloodlines. My mother her name was Genesis. The goal of that family was to make an ultimate bloodline. She was going to be used as breeding stock but she left her home in mist country. That selective breading is the reason why the mist wants to destroy all bloodlines.

Kyuubi activated all 20 of them and whenever I am asleep she taught me how to them and her powers. Orochimaru would have a field day if he ever learned the truth about me. You saw one such earlier when you saw me as Sasuke. I should tell you I am no idiot that I acted to be. One of my bloodlines is a photographic memory. Others that you are aware of that might surprise you is the Sharingan, Byakugan, Hiashi would have a heart attack if he learned that some of his ancestors that left the clan would have me as a descendant. I would have the caged-bird seal on me in an hour. Here is one that you might like Mokuton bloodline hime."

Tsunade said "You have my grandfather's bloodline." Naruto took a seed out of his pocket and had it sprout into a rose that he gave her.

Naruto said "I also had the same bloodline as one of my fiancé Haku, the Hyouton."

Tsunade said "One of your fiancés, Haku who is that?"

Naruto said "Haku was a girl from mist that we met on a mission to wave. I had to use the power of my Jagen eye to make everyone think she died on that mission when I actually saved her life and have her hidden.

Anyways getting back on subject I was given the job of stopping those responsible for this but I was also given the job to create a clan that can protect the Shinigami secret for those times when it is truly needed. To do this the Shinigami and Kyuubi both gave me immortality. I am the head of this clan. I have the right to choose anyone I want as long as they are worthy to be in this clan with me and have the gift of immortality with me. Those that except will have their bodies either stop ageing or reverse to that of a 21 year old to make sure the same problem with the previous guardians of the secret do not repeat themselves.

Now I know you are probably thinking I am some kind of super pervert. Well I am not; I can only have 5 wives for eternity. I currently have 1 fiancé and 3 that I would like but that is it. The reason I am telling you this is because I would like to have as one but it would be your choice."

Tsunade thought for a moment and said "Before I consider your request, why did you fake your death and what happen to the real Sasuke that you are impersonating."

Naruto said "The real Sasuke probably has those idiots of villagers pissing on his grave right now. I am pretending to be him because I am tired of the hate I am getting for my fathers and my sacrifice and also because the snakeman will be coming for Sasuke. This will give me a chance to get another of the people I need to kill. Oh and I should mention that the feeling was mutual."

Tsunade said "What feeling."

Naruto said "Another of my bloodlines is heightened senses that were heightened even more by Kyuubi. I sensed the attraction you and Shizune both had for me."

Tsunade stammered and said "I don't know what you're talking about."

Naruto smirked and said "Sure. Anyways, got any question."

Tsunade said "Yes, what did you mean another kill. Who have you already got?"

Naruto said "When Akatsuki and Orochimaru wiped out the Uchiha clan killed the real Itachi who was a member and had a special demon clone impersonate him to gather info. He has killed all the other members in other country but the other main 8 members. I have also killed Danzo and did the same with him. Anyways the question now is now what are you going to do. Do you want to join me or what?"

Tsunade thought for a moment and said "Well I..."


End file.
